


Wanderlust: The Adventures of Kya

by KatDeMedi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Pining, Self-Discovery, Smut, eventual kyalin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDeMedi/pseuds/KatDeMedi
Summary: Ever wondered what adventures Kya went on during her youth? Of course you have! This started out as a one shot that uhm quickly spiraled.I have no idea how long this will be and I don't have a release schedule yet. I'll update this once I have a schedule for it.Also each chapter will be an average of 2k words.Tags will also be updated as the story progresses.
Relationships: Kya II (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kya's young, she's beautiful but after an experience at a local bar her world has been turned upside down.  
> This will have Original Characters that are based off my friends. You know who you are.  
> ***Sexually suggestive content***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya's young, she's beautiful but after an experience at a local bar her world has been turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have Original Characters that are based off my friends. You know who you are.  
> ***Sexually suggestive content***  
> I'll be posting the first 3 chapters in a bundle.

Kya discovered the Tigress Lounge 2 weeks after her 18th birthday. It was a small bar hidden down an ally on the Westside of Republic City. She wouldn't have found it hadn't she not drunkenly stumbled down the ally in search to keep her fun night going. Kya and her friends Ty and Nala had been hoping from bar to bar for hours before being kicked out of the last one. Guess they didn't know how to have a good time. As they stumbled up to the bar a tall woman stooped them.

"Are you ladies friends of Kyoshi?" She kept her voice low.

"Ha! Of course we are!" Kya smiled. Her Dad essentially was Kyoshi. Well reincarnated anyways.

"Then welcome to the Tigress Lounge." She stepped aside and opened the door.

Smooth jazz filled the air as they walked through the bar. On stage an all female band played brass instruments, stringed and drums. All around the group were women from multiple nations mingling. Kya's heart began to thud in her chest the further they walked into the bar. Nala grabbed her arm and pulled her toward a booth near the bar.

"Must be ladies night. Looks like we're in luck." Nala smiled locking over the cocktail menu.

"I planned on not going home alone tonight Nala." Ty said, scoping the room. "What kind of bar had a ladies night and don't let a few men slip in? How else are we supposed to have some fun."

"I'll go grab us a few drinks and you'll be fine Ty. Your bed can be cold for one night." Nala said before turning to Kya. "You want to help me Kya?"

"Uh sure." Kya wasn't one to be nervous. She was quite outgoing but something seemed to settle deep in the pit of her stomach.

Nala flagged over the bartender and ordered their drinks. Kya didn't mind this being ladies night. They had been kicked out of the last bar because some guy thought it'd be a good idea to rub along her thigh after she had pushed him away multiple times. Bars don't like when you Waterbend their patrons drinks in their face. He deserved it though.

"Here you lovely ladies are." The bartender slides 3 drinks their way and winks at Kya who blushes. Thankfully the lights were dim enough that no one noticed.

Kya knew that she thought girls were cute but it's normal to have girl crushes on women. They pass and then you settle down with a man and have kids. That's what she wanted...right?

"Kya come on we don't want to keep Ty waiting. You know she's already grumpy about the last bar." Nala said, grabbing two of the drinks.

"It's not my fault that asshole thought my thigh was a good place to dry hump."

"I don't blame you. I would've done the same thing."

As they slid back into their booth and nursed their drinks a woman caught Kya's attention. She was a tall woman with jet black hair tied into a top knot. Fire Nation descent presumably. Once she turned, Kya got the confirmation. She was in a Fire Navy Uniform. The woman took a sip of her drink not breaking eye contact with her. It was dark but when the lights hit her eyes they were golden and enticing.

It's just a phase. Just a phase.

Kya repeated this phrase in her head like a mantra until it drown out the thoughts of the woman across the bar. These thoughts they will go away. These thoughts are normal. These thoughts will go away.

"Kya let's get up and dance I'm buzzed now." Ty said grabbing her arm and pulling her out onto the dance floor.

"Ty wait our drinks."

"I've got them. You ladies have fun." Nala smiled as Kya was pulled to the center of the dance floor.

The aura around them would be described as a sway. Kya could read actual auras and all around them was red, pink and orange. These thoughts are normal. They'll go away. Ty shifted her body around Kya as the music shifted to a more sultry mood. There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me." The voice was smooth like bourbon. "Mind if I cut in?" Kya turned to see the Fire Nation woman who somehow was Kya's height. Kya was half Air Nomad and at 180 cm she was tall.

"Of course not we're all here to have a good time!" Ty said before dancing back over to her drink.

"My name is Kiki. It's nice to meet you." The woman held out her hand.

"Kya."

"Lovely name. Water Tribe?"

"How did you guess?"

"Your tanned skin and ocean blue eyes are a dead give away. This might be a bit forward but those eyes I could get lost in them." Kiki smiled and Kya felt her breath hitch as she moved closer. "Now let's dance." A hand slid to the small of her waist while the other laced her right hand. "Is it fine if I lead?" Kya could only shake her head and the dance began. 

The sway of her hips against Kya's body made her blush from head to toe. She hadn't felt this sudden heat since her first Advanced Waterbending teacher. The way she moved as she almost danced through the bending forms built a strong fire deep in her belly. That fire had returned with a new ferocity as Kiki pulled their bodies tighter against each other. 

"You're a fantastic dancer." Kiki whispered in her ear. The warm breath rushing along the sensitive spot just below. Kya could all but moan at the sensation.

But as quickly as the dance began it was over. Kiki pulled away, unlaced their fingers but kept the other hand on her waist. "Come find me if you want another dance." She whispered in her ear once more as her lips grazed her cheek.

Kya all but bolted out of the bar and into the dark ally. Her friends weren't too far behind. 

"Kya you okay?" Nala put a hand on her upper back.

"I wanted outta that place anyways. I'm gonna head home and take care of myself I guess. Night guys." Ty waved before leaving the two alone.

"You didn't answer me." Nala said.

"I..I just need to go home." Kya said just above a whisper.

"This isn't like you. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine just walk me to the ferry okay?"

"It's way past the last one to the temple."

"Then walk me to the docks and I'll Waterbend myself home."

"Alright. Come on." Nala said, grabbing her hand. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Nala...can I ask you something? Something personal?"

"Of course. You're my best friend after all."

"Do you sometimes...get feeling for...other women?" The last two words almost hurt as they escaped Kya's lips.

"You're asking if I find women attractive?" Nala raised an eyebrow and Kya nodded. "No, I don't."

"Oh. Then nevermind."

There was a silence that hung in the air for quite sometime before Nala broke it. "Do you?"

"I do." Kya said hesitantly. She was never the nervous type.

"Have you talked to somebody about it?" 

"I tried talking to my Mom once but then things got complicated and I panicked."

"Like you did in the bar after dancing with that woman?" Nala asked and Kya simply shook her head. "I wondered how long it'd take for you to realize."

"Wait. How do you know?"

"You stare at the Acolytes and don't think I haven't seen you gawk over the leather trader in the Market."

"But it'll go away."

"Kya." Nala stopped and let go of her hand. "If you like women it's okay. You don't have to be ashamed of that."

"I'm not ashamed." Kya crossed her arms.

"Seems like you are. Love who you want to love. The world may not agree with it but only you know what feels right in your heart." Nala pulled her into a tight hug that brought a tear to her eye. "The docks just up there. Should be a straight shot back to the temple."

"I...I don't want to go home anymore."

"You wanna to back to the bar? That woman seemed very interested in you. Seems like you really enjoyed her company too."

"I did."

"Then let's go back and get you some!"

"NALA!"

"What? At least one of us is gonna get laid tonight." Nala said while rolling her eyes.

Soon enough they were back in the Tigress Lounge at the same booth. Nala grabbed a few drinks and offered one to Kya which she quickly drank. Her eyes darted around the bar in search for Kiki.

"No sign of her?" Nala asked while her eyes also scanned the bar.

"No."

"Hey don't be discouraged. She might be in the bathroom. If you want we can dance together."

"I'd like that.'

"Good." Nala finishes her drink in one swig and she does the same. "Let's get to dancing."

A few songs had passed and Kya hadn't felt this light and carefree in so long. The feelings she had been harboring for women felt like this weight that she had to carry but talking to Nala that weight had suddenly been lifted from her chest. She felt like she could breathe and accomplish anything. A tap on her shoulder caught her attention.

"May I step in?" Kiki's familiar voice was aimed at Nala.

"Be my guest." Nala said before bowing out of the conversation. She tossed a quick wink to Kya as she left.

Kya turned to those Golden eyes which raked along her body. "I was worried I scared you off."

"No. I was just...nervous." Kya wasn't lying.

"Did your friends not realize this was a queer bar?"

"Nala, the one I was just dancing with, seems to have picked it up right away. The question at the door suddenly makes so much sense."

"We're all friends of Kyoshi here but like myself most of us prefer a more effeminate cup of tea. But the question is," Kiki placed a hand on the small of her waist and laced their hands together. "What do you prefer?"

It was in that moment that another sultry song began to play and their bodies moved in time. Hips sway, chests touch, soft breaths along necklines and collar bones. Kya hadn't felt this high before. She hadn't felt this want before. This need. Biting her lower lip she did her best to push down the warmth that threatened to take over. But that resolve all but diminished when she had dipped low before being pulled flush against her partner. Their breaths were heavy as their faces moved closer. Like two magnets attracting each other their lips locked. Soft at first before the heat exploded through her body and their tongues snaked together. This felt so right. So perfect. Every question answered. Every doubt vanished. This was right but overwhelming.

Kya pulled away with a gasp. Her hand quickly covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no I am. I just find you very attractive." Kiki smiled.

"I just hadn't kissed anyone before."

"Oh, well I'm honored to be your first. I hope it lived up to your standards."

"Much more than."

"Good. I was about to leave soon but I hope to see you again?" 

"Mhmm." Kya shook her head.

Kiki took a step away before pulling her in for another passionate kiss that swept Kya off her feet. "One for the road." With that Kya was left standing in the middle of the dancefloor with a hand over her mouth.

Her dreams that night were filled with only Kiki and what may lie under that Fire Navy uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya had her first kiss but it's only a matter of time before her family and the world knows about her sexuality. Will she ever get the courage to go see Kiki again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit ahead of I caved on posting the next few chapters. I am in LOVE with this side series and writing it.  
> The grammar is a little sloppy I know I'll fix it at some point. I write it on my phone when I can't sleep or when I'm bored sooo...  
> ***Sexually Suggestive Content***

Kya woke surprisingly early the next morning. She had been out with her friends the night before but that only energized her. She had her first kiss and she could have blasted to the moon with the energy it gave her. Running out of her bedroom and toward the kitchen she ran into her older brother Bumi.

"Woah Kya watch out." He grabs her shoulders. "You're a ball of excitement today huh?" Kya shook her head. "Well what is it?" Kya didn't respond. 

"You're gonna make me guess okay. Does it involve bending?" Kya shakes her head no. 

"Alright ummm...romance?" She shakes her head yes. "Oh! Did my little sister get her first kiss?" She shook her head yes. "What's his name so I can go kick his ass?"

Kya's heart sank. His name. His. Name. She hadn't come out to any of her family yet. She had only put the obvious pieces of the puzzle together last night. What would they think of her being queer? In the Watertribe being queer was never talked about and in the Air Nation she had no idea since only 2 Airbenders were around. Panic set in. She felt her heart race again and the weight shift to her chest. She couldn't breathe.

"Hey. Hey. I won't go kick his ass relax." Bumi reassured her but her breaths came out in quick succession. "Let me go get Mom and-"

"NO!" Kya shouted and they both jumped.

"Alright no Mom then. Do you want to talk about it?" Bumi asked with genuine concern in his eyes. He had been the closest thing to a best friend she had besides Lin who was her younger brother's age. She trusted Bumi so she nodded and he led her into his room.

"Now. What's bothering you?" He asked but she didn't respond. The words stuck in her throat.

"Alright I'll guess again…" Bumi pondered for a moment. "Did this boy hurt you?" She shook her head no.

"Good...did you not like the kiss?" She shook her head no.

"So you liked the kiss and he's seemingly nice so Kya you're just gonna have to tell me cuz I'm drawing a blank here."

"Not a boy." She got out.

"He's not a boy? But that doesn't make any-" He stops and she sees the pieces fall into place. "It's a girl." She shook her head yes.

"Well...did she hurt you?"

Kya began to cry and Bumi held her. "She's lucky she's a girl because I wanna kick her ass right now. Hurting my baby sister." He grumbled.

"No. She's nice. I'm just… scared." Kya got out through the tears.

"Scared? Kya am I the first person you've told?"

"Second."

"Well I'm honored that you felt comfortable enough to tell me. Have you told Mom and Dad yet?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Well...whenever you're ready let me know. I've got your back. But it'll need to be soon because I'm only in for the weekend before I gotta head back out to sea."

"I...can we tell them tonight? After Dad's home?" 

"Only when you're ready. Now let's get some breakfast because I'm starving." Bumi stands and hands her a handkerchief.

\---

Kya spent a majority of the day with Bumi. He was a few years older than her and had come in from the Navy for the weekend. They were insuperable up until he enlisted. She was proud of her older brother. He wasn't a bender like her and her younger brother Tenzin but he had his own ways of making the world a better place. The dinner bell rang and the moment became a reality. Kya was about to come out to her family.

She drummed her fingers along the table as her Father walked in the door. He was a tall man with a beautiful blue Aura that matched the tattoos that ran along his body. He was an Airbender but more than that he was the Avatar. He had an image to uphold and she hoped that her coming out wouldn't tarnish that image. She only ever wanted to make him proud.

"Hello, honey." He says before kissing her Mother. "Sorry I'm a bit late. You know, council business."

"It's fine love." Her Mother said while serving the food. "How was the meeting today?"

"We had discussions with the other nations on the recent changes in the Fire Nation. They had recently decriminalized being gay and wanted my opinions as the Avatar on the matter."

"Well, I hope all went well."

"As well as it could be." His tone stern before he took a bite.

What did that mean? Was he okay with it? Did he disagree with it? She couldn't get a proper read on him or his Aura. Being the Avatar meant his Aura had a different glow and that skewed the colors. Her Mothers Aura was always so pink that it was hard to see any other colors in it. Why wouldn't they just come out with their opinions? Why did it have to be so complicated? Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe again?

"Kya are you alright?" Her Father asked. "You haven't touched your sea prunes yet. You're usually the first one to-"

"I like girls!" She shouted before clasping her hands over her mouth.

"As in friendly or otherwise?" He asked and she got up from her seat.

"Excuse me." She ran out before anyone could get in a word. She didn't want to know how they felt. She'll just hide it away forever and-

"Kya." Her Father said landing softly in front of her. He was an Airbender and nimble on his feet. "Calm down and talk to me please."

"I just…" Kya hung her head and sighed. "Dad, I like girls."

"Me too!" He smiled widely but it quickly fell. "Sorry please continue."

"I only like girls. I just don't want you to hate me and-"

"I could never hate you." He pulls her into a hug. "I could never hate you for this."

The weight lifted from her chest once more. "Really?"

"Of course not. I've told you stories of Avatar Kyoshi so in a past life I was a woman loving woman too. Though she equally loved men. But her truest love was her girlfriend Rangi."

"That makes me feel a bit better."

"I'm glad it does. I can work some Avatar magic and have her talk to if you'd like. I'm not much help being a married straight man."

"No, no you've been more than helpful. I love you so much Dad, thank you."

"I love you too dear. Now. Would you like to tell the rest of the family now or would you like to hold off. I won't tell anyone, not even your Mother." 

"Bumi already knows. I'm ready to tell them now."

They made their way back to the dining room to confused and concerned faces. Her Father smiled at them before returning to his meal as if nothing had happened.

"Kya, sweetheart. I want you to know that I love you okay?" Her Mother took her hand. "No matter who you are or who you love. Know that we as a family will always love you."

"Yes, Kya." Tenzin said, smiling at her.

"So. Have you met anyone yet?" Her Mother asked and before she could answer Bumi interjected.

"Yes and she had her first kiss!"

"Bumi!" Kya blushed.

"Oh, well is she a nice woman?" Her Mother asked.

"She was very kind."

"Do you plan on seeing her again?" Her Father asked.

"I-I do. I was going to go out again tonight. I didn't get her Telephone number."

"Be safe while you're out on the streets at night. I know you can defend yourself but gangs are starting to pop up and I dont want you hurt."

"She's in the Fire Navy. At least she was in a uniform."

"That must have been while she was out last night. The Fire Nation decriminalized same sex couples."

"I think you should go out with her again Kya! If she's in the military like me then she's fine in my book."

"Alright. I'll go out and try to find her again." Kya blushed.

"My little girl is all grown up now." Katara smiled. "I know you're 18 but seeing you now, so excited for love. It brings me so much joy."

\---

Kya smiled at the bouncer as she opened the door into the lounge. She was a bit nervous and Bumi convinced her to wear a low cut blue sparkly dress she had recently bought. The neck was cut deep down to just below her breasts while a slit ran up the side exposing her toned legs. It sent a message that she wanted to send although she was a bit hesitant. After a few drinks she felt more relaxed as she scanned the bar for Kiki who she hadn't yet seen. Maybe coming to the same bar twice in one night wasn't her style. But then again Kya wasn't sure what her style was. They had barely spoken, only danced and kissed but the unspoken words between them could fill a novel.

A few women raked their eyes along her exposed figure as they passed. They were all beautiful but Kya only had eyes for one particular bender. One particular Firebender who set her whole body ablaze just with a look. The golden eyes piercing through her soul before scanning over every inch of her. Kya could all but try to push the dreams she had the previous night out of her mind but those dreams had now taken over. She had no idea what Kiki looked like under that Fire Navy Uniform but Kya's imagination ran wild. 

It was all but a crime to touch a Fire Nationals Top Knot but her dreams were filled with her hands tangling in that jet black hair. Pale skin sliding along her own, toned arms wrapping around her body, what the sound of her name would feel like on her lips. Kya hadn't been with anyone before but that night, alone, she couldn't help herself. The warmth had burned through her to the point of being unbearable and her hand slid down her own body and against herself. 

Stop.

Kya broke away from her memories of the night before. She was standing in a bar drink in hand not alone in her bedroom pleasuring herself. Taking a shaky breath out she began to calm herself. Maybe passionate kisses was all she was destined to get from Kiki. Maybe she was only meant to haunt her dreams. But the fire that ignited in Kya could only be extinguished by one bender and she needed to find her.

Snaking her way through the crowded small bar she had all but been around it when she stumbled into someone.

"Oh excuse me."

"Don't worry...you're very excused." The familiar voice chimed. Kiki. Kya could feel her eyes practice burning through her dress in that moment. "Why don't we get out of here?" She whispered directly in her ear while pulling her close. "Unless you don't want to."

Kya grabbed her hand and led her out of the bar. Where they were going she had no idea. But all she knew was she wanted her and she needed her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're excited for the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya gets the courage to meet with Kiki again but what will she discover with their time together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT***  
> This chapter is mainly smut. Beautiful...beautiful smut.

Kya had pulled Kiki a few feet out of the bar before she stopped. "A bit eager are we?" Kiki smiled and Kya blushed furiously. "It's fine. I've got a hotel we can go have a few drinks at if you'd like. Unless you want to go back to your place?"

"My place isn't an option." Kya didn't want to admit she lived with her parents or who they were.

"That's fine. Let me grab a cab and we'll go back to mine." Kiki said before jogging a half block and hailing a cab.

The ride lasted about 10 minutes before they stopped at the Szeto Plaza. It was a nice hotel that Fire Lord Zuko built in honor of a previous Fire Nation Avatar. Another hotel on the other side of town was named after the most recent one Roku. Kiki opened the front door and waltz through the lobby to an elevator.

"I'm here on temporary leave before we head back to the Fire Nation." Kiki said pushing the call button.

"I could by your uniform last night that you were in the Fire Navy."

"Most people assume I'm of Royal Descent because of my attire."

"The top knot does give that off. But you've got a ribbon and not a headpiece."

"You seem to know a lot about Fire Nation history." Kiki smiled as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah I learned that from my Uncle." Kya chimed before stopping herself. She didn't want Kiki to know who she was since people treated her differently once they knew.

"Oh, so you're from the Water Tribe but your Uncle is Fire Nation. That's nice. Shows how far we've truly come." The elevator dings. "I'm room 217." They walk down the hall before she pulls out a key and unlocked the door. Suddenly the situation had become real as she looked into the darkness of the room. "You alright? I don't have any expectations for tonight. I just really like you." Kiki says before turning on the light. Kya walks through the room before sitting on the bed. "I've got a few drink options for you. Baijiu, Shochu, Fire Whiskey and Water or Lychee juice if you're not in the mood to drink."

"Fire Whiskey."

"Good choice. It's hard to find a good one outside the Fire Nation. Seems this hotel imports it direct. Guess that's why the Fire Lord books us to stay here."

The Fire Lord or better known to Kya, Uncle Zuko. He wasn't her real Uncle by blood but he was so close to the family that he was practically part of it.

"Here you go." Kiki says, handing her the whiskey and sitting next to her on the bed. "To?"

"Oh, uhm...new discoveries."

"To new discoveries." They click glasses and sip on their whiskey. A moment of silence passes before Kiki speaks again. "I don't have any expectations for tonight but it seemed like you had at the bar. Did you change your mind or?"

"No. I had every intention I just haven't before. Once we got to your room it all came crashing down and I got scared."

"Well, I won't make any moves tonight. You make the first move or none at all. I enjoy your company Kya."

Kya would be lying to herself if she hadn't thought about this moment. Why the previous night she had touched herself to this moment but now that it was happening she was nervous. Kiki told her to make the first move but she wasn't the first move type. She wouldn't have kissed her had she not made the first move. She only would have thought about it before burying it deep down inside.

"Mind if I flip on the radio?" Kiki asked and Kya shook her head. A rag time song filled the room and Kya began to tap her foot to the rhythm. She loved dancing. Maybe dancing will soften her resolve. She stood up flattening out her dress.

"Would you like to dance?" She said as confidently as she could.

"Is that even a question?" Kiki stood and grabbed her hand before placing her other on her waist.

They danced a bit fast at first with the rhythm of the song. It was fun and they shared many smiles and laughs as they both stumbled a few times. Fire Whiskey was known to get you drunk quickly. The mood changed almost instantly when the song did. A softer jazz melody danced around them as Kya took a step forward closing the gap between their bodies. It was slow at first but as the song went on the tension between them began to grow.

Flashes of her dream moved to the front of her mind as their bodies moved together. Each passing second the warmth began to grow and Kya swore she saw steam building off of Kiki's exposed skin. Kiki was biting her lip, softly, but Kya could see her eyes darkening. She was holding back as promised waiting, practically begging, for her to make the first move. So she did.

Lips clashed so furiously that their teeth almost hit but that was only the beginning. Tongue snaking, hands shaking as Kya began to unbutton Kiki's shirt, not breaking their kiss. She wasn't sure what she was doing but it was almost second nature as she let her body move. Piece my piece Kiki's clothes fell to the floor. In front of Kya stood a woman in only her pants. She hadn't seen another woman naked before but her imagination did this woman no justice. Her frame was built but still very effeminate. Kya's eyes glided up her figure before stopping at her exposed breasts. Perfectly sized to fit her frame. She was gorgeous and Kya was speechless.

"Seems like you like what you see. Would it be fine if I removed your dress? You can say no."

"I...I want you to."

"Let me know if you want me to stop at any point." Kiki closed the distance between them and stood behind her. The zipper slid down Kya's back sending a shiver throughout her entire body. As she took out a breath the dress hit the floor. "Damn. You are beautiful." Kya smiled before turning around to face her in only her underwear. "And somehow the front is more beautiful." Kya blushed before placing another kiss on her lips. Followed by another and then another. 

Kya rubbed her hands over the exposed skin before unbundling Kiki's belt and undoing her pants. They clashed on the floor before she stepped out of them. Grabbing Kya by the waist she hoisted her up and onto the bed placing her on her back.

"Is this okay?" Kiki asked, kissing her exposed neck.

"Yes."

"What about this?" She asked and Kya gasped as a hand graced over her breast.

"Yes."

"Good."

Kiki kissed a trail of fire down her neck and over her collarbones before hovering her lips over her chest. Every touch, every kiss, every sensation somehow burned deep into her strengthening the heat inside her. A hand was placed on her hip and Kiki stopped looking her in the eye for approval. This moment she wanted. Kya nodded and the hand slipped into her underwear and she gasped. It felt a million times better than when she touched herself. She moaned at the sudden sensation and Kiki gasped.

"You are...very wet."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, please don't ever be sorry for that." Kiki locked their lips once more and began to rub circles over Kya. Waves of heat began to roll over her body with every circle, every stroke, it was intoxicating. Their tongues met again only amplifying the sensation. She needed more. "Can I?" Kiki asked, clearly reading her body. After another nod a single finger slipped inside her while another rubbed against her.

"Oh, fuck." Kya said a bit louder than intended and Kiki moaned. Every moan and gasp from her made her only want her more. Lips met her hot skin before making contact with her breast. Spikes of heat along with waves rushed through her as Kiki worked inside her. Kya hadn't had a full orgasm before but she felt close. "I...i…" She cut off as a wave crashes over her. "Don't stop." Another wave. "Oh god Kiki." Another wave amplified by her own name being muttered against her skin. One finally thrust and her back was off the bed. Her vision was white as she voice cracked. "Ki...ki…" She went limp for a moment unable to breathe as residual smaller waves crashed over her.

"Breathe for me." Kiki said after kissing her. "Breathe." Kya gasped as the final wave flowed through her.

"I...we...I…"

"Was that okay for your first time?"

"I want to make you feel that good."

"I'm not expecting reciprocation." Kiki said sliding off her and onto the bed. Something new flipped in her head. She wasn't afraid anymore. She wanted Kiki to feel as good as she did. She wanted her cowering under her like she just had been. Kya rolled over and on top of her kissing her. She wanted to make her feel everything she was feeling. But she didn't know how.

"I...I'm not sure how to…"

"Do you touch yourself?" Kiki asked and Kya nodded. "Then let's try something. Lay up against the pillows for me." Kya obliged and Kiki spread her legs before sliding herself front to back against Kya. "Now touch me like you'd touch yourself."

Kya placed a kiss along Kiki's neck prompting the smallest noise. She moved one hand along her breast rubbing circles along them.

"Mhmm…" Kiki said shifting slightly under her. Pressing her lips against her lover she scrapped her teeth along her jawline receiving a small gasp. That wasn't enough. Moving her other hand along her toned stomach she stooped just below her navel.

"Is this okay?"

"You have my full consent. Please touch me." Kiki begged and a heat flicked through her own body.

Her hand slipped the hem of her underwear and skid over her crotch bone. Kya moved a single finger over her for a moment before receiving a gasp. She found her spot. Running circles over her lover as she would herself she began to receive praise. "That...just like that." She continued one hand working her breast with another worked against her. Kiki's hips rose off the bed and Kya hesitated at first. Soon Kiki's hand was over hers guiding her into her destination. Kiki moaned and she began to work inside of her. The angle was a bit odd but her lover was responding well to her touch.

"More...please…" Kiki moaned.

"I can't from this angle." Kya felt embarrassed but Kiki slowly removed her hand and was soon on her back. She removed her underwear and tossed them to the ground.

"I want you but only if you want me." Kiki's eyes were practically ablaze as she waited for Kya. Slowly climbing the length of her lover their lips met and her hand found its destination once more. First it was 1 finger with steady pumps. "More. Two is fine." Kiki said between heated kisses and breaths. She could feel herself building as her hips grind along Kiki's thigh. Kya obliged and was pleased with the reaction. "Yes Kya. Just like that. Oh god please don't stop." Every thrust harder than the last. The heat rising inside of her was almost unbearable as her lover clenched around her. "Fuck. Oh Kya. Yes. Oh oh ohh-" Kiki's voice cracked and Kya's vision went white once more. They both writhed along each other. They both came down together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW...ahem...Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Kiki have enjoyed their time together but what happens once Kiki has to return to the Fire Nation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter!  
> This starts with smut. Sorry not sorry.  
> Starts with it just hop down to the ***  
> ***Smut because I love it ***  
> Promise the story isn't all smut.

***  
Kya lay naked panting and out of breath next to Kiki on a bed. She could barely move as her muscles were still vibrating from the recent encounter. At this point they had met every night this week at the Tigress lounge. They'd meet, dance, go to the hotel and have sex once sometimes twice before Kya was too exhausted to continue. But as Kiki began to kiss over her collar bones for a 3rd time she began to build once more. She shifted at the sensation still a bit wired.

"Sorry I can stop." Kiki kisses her chest. "If you want." Then her stomach. "Unless you want it again?" She kissed her hip and she bucked in response. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Please?" Kya asked and Kiki began to kiss her lower and lower. Hot breaths rolled across her exposed self.

The moment hung in the air feeling like 100 years and a moment at the same time. Contact. Kiki's tongue glided across her sending electricity through her body. It was a different sensation but equally as satisfying. Two hands gripped along her thighs keeping her legs apart as Kiki continued to glide over her. Circles at first along the top it felt amazing but the circles moved to long strokes along her. Kya's legs jerked but the hands kept them apart. She felt her tongue slide inside her once, twice before moving along her. She was testing the reactions. Kiki pulled away.

"Tell me what you liked." She kissed against her.

"The t-top but the inside was amazing too."

"Got it. How do you feel if I use bending?" Kiki asked and it almost startled Kya. "It's a technique with warming my fingers. No fire or lightning. Unless we find out you're into that."

"Heats fine." She said and the kisses continued against her. Circles and long strokes against the top before she felt a hand slide up her thigh. It was warm but not hot. A warm finger stroked against her before moving inside. She was suddenly being worked inside and out which built white hot fire inside. Circle, circle, thrust. Circle, circle, thrust. Slow steady but she wanted more. The heat needed to burn brighter. "Faster." Kiki obliged and her body reached immediately but it wasn't enough. She was getting closer and closer but not quite. "More." A second finger joined the first and the heat inside her burned with a new ferocity. "Yes. Don't stop. That's...tha...ye...oh…" Kya couldn't finish a thought let alone a word as the final white heat shot through her body. Her legs closed around Kiki's head as her legs shook. Gentle kisses along her thigh coaxed her back down before Kiki moved to lay next to her.

***

"You okay?" Kiki asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yes…" Kya felt amazing but she knew it was going to end soon. Kiki was only here for another day and that hurt her heart.

"Doesn't seem like it. I don't have to use heat."

"It's not that. You've given me a perfect first lover but you'll be leaving soon. I'm just sad."

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan on meeting anyone for more than a night while I was here. But then I saw you again."

"Again? We only met a few days ago."

"I know who you are, Kya." Kiki smiled. Had she known the whole time and sought her out?

"Why didn't you say anything? How long have you known?"

"I knew who you were the moment I saw you at the bar. But that wasn't the first time I had seen you."

"When did we meet?"

"We never met. I saw you but you hadn't seen me. I was a guard on Ember Island before being stationed on a ship. I saw you last summer with your family."

"Why didn't you approach me?"

"I was on duty and I had just turned 20. Didn't think the Avatar would have appreciated a 20 year old walking up and flirting with his 17 year old daughter."

"Good call."

"But I thought you were beautiful from a distance. It almost seemed like fate when you and your friends stumbled into the bar I happened to be celebrating in."

"Life has a funny way of working like that."

"It does…" Kiki propped herself onto her elbows. "Can we see each other again? I'll be out at sea quite often but if I happen to be in Republic City?"

"Of course." Kya kisses her softly. "I really like you Kiki."

"You know I like you too Kya." Kiki lays back down and shuts off the light.

"Can I...lay on your chest?"

"Please." Kya pulled herself onto her chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

\---

Kya stood on the dock with all the other girls who waved their Fire Navy boyfriends back off to sea. Her and Kiki weren't a couple but they both held a special place in each other's hearts. They had kissed goodbye back in her hotel room. Neither were out to the public for their own safety. The world had only just begun to accept same sex lovers and couples. Kiki being in the Fire Nation Navy and Kya being the daughter of the Avatar. Both carried their own weights with their titles.

Kya hadn't been home for more than a few hours before she was back in the arms of Kiki. From what she heard peoples first sexual experiences tended to be rough and uncomfortable but for her it was gentle and incomprehensible. The ferry ride to the island was short as soon enough Kya was walking the grounds of Air Temple Island. As she entered the house her Mother greeted her.

"Kya. You've barely been here. Where have you been?"

"Uhm out. With a girl friend."

"A girl friend or a girlfriend?"

"We're not dating. We just spent some time together."

"I can tell." Her Mom eyeballs her. "At least wear a scarf." This causes Kya to blush. "Your Brother's ship is heading out tomorrow. We want to see him off. He requested that you be there too."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

\---

Kya stood in Bumi's room as he continued to pack his bags. He was in his United Republic Uniform with his hair cut rather short. He looked funny without long hair. Snapping his suit case closed turned to her pulling her into a hug.

"I know I didn't get to see you much but seems like you had an awful good time." He said poking at her neck.

"Bumi stop." Kya pulled away from his grasp.

"What's her name?"

"Are you gonna threaten to kick her ass too?"

"I might…" He smiled and she raised an accusatory eyebrow. "I won't. I'm curious if I know her."

"How would you know anyone in the Fire Nation Navy?"

"We work with them often."

"Kiki. Her ship just set out this morning."

"You happen to see a rank or insignia of any kind?"

"Bumi I only saw her in uniform once."

"Oh, I'm so proud!" Bumi hugged her again.

"Not like that, well like that, but I don't know anything about her other than her name."

"Best way to keep it. Don't go breaking hearts now Kya. I'll make sure to glare at every Kiki I meet in the Fire Nation Navy."

"Bah Bumi. Hurry up and pack."

"Im done. Let's get going."

\---

Kya had been sunbathing on the Island when an Acolyte approached her. The woman smiled before bowing and handing a letter to her. Kya scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She hadn't written to anyone. Flipping it over she sees her brother's name and rank. Curious she opens his letter. Typically they were addressed to the family as a whole but this one was strictly for her.

\---

Kya,

Hey little sis how have you been? I hope you haven't been breaking too many hearts while I've been gone. Find any new prospects? We made a pit stop in the Fire Nation not too long ago. I met a very nice woman who I had become quite acquainted with. She was sweet and also a military person like myself, although she was in the Army. Keep treating the women of Republic City well. I miss you. I'll be writing to the family at some point when I'll be back but I'm not sure when that'll be. We're heading up North soon but all the way up North. Not thrilled about the cold. I'll make sure to wear a scarf.

Love,  
Bumi

P.S: I met Kiki. She's a lower rank than me but I didn't beat her up.

\---

Kya wasn't one bit surprised that he wrote her an entire letter just for the last line. It has been 6 months since she last saw either of them and she had begun to feel antsy. Her older brother was out helping the world, her younger brother out exploring with her Dad and all Kya did was volunteer at the hospital with her Mother as a healer. She had begun to feel like she was wasting her purpose. Like she too needed to explore the vast world around her. Once her Father was back from his trip she would tell him. She was moving out to explore the world.

\---

Kya paced around her family's living room with her hands behind her back. She hadn't the slightest plan other than that she was leaving. She had saved up money from volunteering at the hospital but she just needed to tell them.

"Mom. Dad. I'm moving out. I want to explore the world."

"I wondered when the Wanderlust of being half Air Nomad would get to you." Her Dad smiled.

"Any city in particular you plan on making a home base?" Her Mother asked.

"I was thinking Ba Sing Se. It's in the East, you guys are the central and Uncle Zuko said I'm always welcome so that's the West."

"I have one thing for you." Her Father hands her a Pai Sho tile.

"You know I don't play." She turns it over in her hand. The tile had all 4 symbols mixed together on one side and a Tiger Lily on the other.

"If you are ever in trouble you hand this to any White Lotus or Dai Li agent and they will take you to safety."

"Thank you." Kya smiled at her Father.

"Do you have a place picked out yet?" Her Mom asked.

"I almost have enough saved for a hostel in the lower ring."

"NO!" They both shouted in unison.

"What we're trying to say is let us help you get a home in the middle ring. It's safer." Her Father said.

"I want to do this on my own."

"I know and you're going to do great things. But you need a safe place to return to during your travels. The only time the White Lotus will be around is when you're not there. Strictly for maintenance."

"It would be nice knowing my house wasn't going to get broken into while I was gone."

"It's settled then. Let's hop on Appa and get you a home base started!"

\---

Within the next week Kya was on her own in Ba Sing Se. She had her home, a map, a journal and a few personal belongings. Everything needed to fit into her suitcase but she always left room for trinkets and treasures from her travels. She would explore every place she was able to in Ba Sing Se before traveling the world. Pulling out a map she closed her eyes and pointed. Her finger landed above a small dot.

"Hongzhu. Well, that's where I'll be going next." She took a drink of the Fire Whiskey in her hand and cheered the Universe. "To new discoveries."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What adventures do you think Kya will go on next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya meets some old and new friends while in Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings it's all good fun.

Kya had a plan to travel the world but first she wanted to explore Ba Sing Se. Her Father told her stories of Ba Sing Se from before, during and after the 100 year war. The Earth Kingdom was never accepting of the queer community but even in a culture where it is not accepted there is always the underground. Kya slipped on a lighter weight dress before heading down to the market. Her Mom had packed her enough food and supplies to last awhile but she wanted to experience the culture firsthand.

After locking the door behind her she made her way to the one place she wanted to always visit. The Jasmine Dragon. The tea shop was in the upper ring but she had received an invitation from Iroh himself once he heard she was coming to live there. Kya stepped onto the Monorail and after presenting her invitation was let onto the car. Soon the dark green roofs of the middle ring were replaced by the red of the upper. Kya didn't enjoy the separation based on social class but she refused to use her Fathers position to go to the upper ring.

The ride was about 30 minutes and soon she was strolling through the streets of the upper ring. It was well kept with small hedges lining the baths along with beautiful architecture. She thought it was beautiful but she also knew what the lower ring slums looked like. She typically didn't enjoy the wealthy but for her Iroh earned it. He paid his debts to the world.

Her feet clicked against the stone stairs before she opened the oak doors into the tea shop. A long green rug with yellow dragons and trim ran the length of the tea shop. She hoped that Iroh would be in today but knew he may not due to his increasing age. She stepped up to the counter and was greeted by a young man.

"Hello, welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. How may we assist you today?"

"Hello, I was actually looking for Iroh, I'm actually his great niece." She smiled. He was not related to him biologically but Zuko and Iroh cared for Aang's children as their own.

"Of course, would you like some tea while I go grab him?"

"Your best jasmine of course." She smiled before sitting at a nearby table.

After a few minutes the curtain to the back opened and Iroh poked his head through with a smile. His grey beard now is longer and whiter. She hadn't seen him for about 10 years but his Aura was stunning to watch. It was almost pure white which meant true harmony and spiritual balance.

"Kya? My sweet. You've grown into a beautiful young woman!" Iroh sat the tea on the table before wrapping his arms around her.

"Uncle. It's been too long." Kya smiled, taking in the moment. She wanted to see everyone she cared about before they passed and Iroh was the first on the list.

"Please sit and enjoy your tea. I want to know how you have been." Iroh gestured toward her open chair before sitting across from her.

"I'm on a journey of self discovery. I'm starting here before traveling the world. I feel like my purpose is beyond Air Temple Island and beyond Republic City. Like I'm meant for something far greater."

"Your passion and kindness will guide you along this journey. I myself have spent many years searching myself and the world for my purpose. Who knew it was owning a tea shop." He laughed with all the might of his protruding belly. "But you my sweet are destined for so much. I can feel it and you can too. A tree that grows without sunshine cannot bare fruit."

"Thank you." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I felt almost selfish for leaving but I'll make sure to remember your words."

"How have you enjoyed the city so far? A woman as beautiful as yourself must be fighting off all the men."

"I uhm yeah. I haven't been fighting off men." She wasn't lying, just not telling the truth. Iroh narrowed his gaze at her.

"I see…" He sipped his tea and looked around the room. "The women of Ba Sing Se are pretty." He placed a hand over hers. It was a small gesture and she had no idea his stances but in that moment it was clear. They two sat and chit chatted for hours before parting ways. Kya was happy to see him again but she feared it would be the last time.

\---

After returning to the middle ring Kya had made her way to the open air market. The air filled with so many sights, sounds and smells from the different vendors as she strolled through. Many of the vendors were Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation but she managed to find a Water Tribe booth tucked away. She smiled at the young woman who turned to greet her. Her skin was tanned like Kya's, her hair a darker brown than anticipated but her eyes were the palest of blue. They shimmered almost like the ice of their color.

"Oh hello, we don't see too many Watertribe around here." The woman leaned over the counter. "Anything particular you're looking for?"

"No, I wasn't expecting to find a Watertribe vendor in Ba Sing Se." Kya had been momentarily distracted by the vendors'  products on display.

As the woman was about to speak again a man approached. He was tall and also a fellow Watertribesmen. "Hello, I couldn't help but notice the two beautiful women over here!" He gave a crooked smile. "The names Parco!"

“Hello, sir may I interest you in any of our fine products?” The woman gestured toward the knives carved from tooth, varying pelts and other decorative items. Parco smiled slyly at her.

“Oh no pretty lady the only thing I am interested in is you.” Kya laughed out loud by accident and Parco looked at her in shock. “You’re quite a beauty yourself.”

“Trust me buddy you’re barking up the wrong tree.” Kya said sarcastically.

“Are you a...” He lowers his voice. “Woman of  particular  taste?”

“You could say that.” Kya winked at the other Watertribes woman causing her to blush.

“Do I see a connection? Are we all connecting right now?”

“I don’t think he quite got what I meant. Did you?” Kya leans on the counter biting her bottom lip.

“I uhm yes but I-” The woman smiled sheepishly at her.

“What time do you get off today? I could swing by maybe take you out on-”

“I would love to go out with you ladies! Thank you for the offer...I didn’t quite catch your name.”

“Kya. Now we were in the middle of a conversation when you-”

“I didn’t catch yours either!” He asked the other Water Tribes woman.

“Tagaka.” She said her voice was small and suddenly shy.

“Tagaka and Kya I would love to spend more time with you. We’re bonding! See?” Parco wraps an arm around both of them and Kya splashes water in his face.

“Don’t touch me again.” Kya barked at him as he bent the Water from his clothes.

“Hey! What was that for? I was being friendly.”

“Ha yeah like we both don’t know you’re clearly trying to seduce us.”

“Seduce?” Parco seemed genuinely confused and then hurt. “I’d never. You two seemed friendly and you’re the only WaterTribes people I’ve seen.” He slumped his shoulders.

“WHAT IS THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!” An older man's voice yelled and Tagaka jumped.

“Nothing Father!” She shouts back before turning to the two. “Excuse me.” She runs off with a blush spread across her cheeks.

“Thanks Parco. Now neither of us can go on a date with her.”

“Don’t lose hope Kya. We can find another woman for you.”

“We?”

“Of course! You’re my friend now. Now I know this great Spa not too far from here!” He begins to march off. “Well?” Kya narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, still a bit unsure of his intentions.

“Fine. But no funny business alright?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it...well…I would dream of it. But never act on it. I know you’re  particular  about your  interests .” Parco waggled his eyebrows before continuing toward the spa.

Kya had never met someone so positive, friendly and sort of oblivious before. She wasn’t sure how to describe him other than that. Little did she know how well they would bond that day and the months that followed.

\--- 1 Year Later ---

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Parco shouted as Kya jolted up from her bed. The world was still coming into focus as he leapt onto the bed and snuggled next to her. “Good morning starshine.” His eyes sparkled.

“Parco why would you do this to me! It’s early!” Kya grunted and pulled the covers over her head.

“Except it’s not.” He stated bluntly before sprawling out on the bed. “You promised me we’d see the Tigerdillos! Please?” He pushed out his bottom lip.

“Fine. At least let me get dressed.” Kya gestured for him to leave the room.

“Wear something sexy!” Parco says in a high pitched tone as she runs from the room.

Running her fingers through her long brown hair she stumbled out of bed and toward her closet. Parco had, at some point, become her wingman and would try to hook her up with the queer women he knew. He was sweet about it but again he was a bit blunt. More blunt than what Kya would typically be. She hadn’t had but a few 1 night stands while in Ba Sing Se that were tolerable at best but she hadn’t felt a connection with any of them. Thumbing through her wardrobe she found a long blue dress that Parco insisted she buy from Tagaka’s market. The girl was sweet and Kya even thought she was quite beautiful but ever since their interaction she’s been too shy to say anything outside of typical professional banter. Kya pulled on the dress and zipped it up. There was a slit on the side that ran halfway up her thigh and the straps were a bit thin. But Parco said something sexy and this is the sexiest thing she owns.

“Alright what do you think?” Kya asked as she opened the bedroom door.

“Oh my Kya, stunning as always! Now let’s get you a date!”

“A date? Parco we’re going to the zoo.”

“Love is everywhere.” Parco swooned into her arms. “Always catching me when I fall.” Kya rolled her eyes before patting him on the head.

\---

Kya stood at the edge of the Tigerdillo exhibit eating popcorn while Parco leaned over the edge. He was clicking at the large cats in hopes of one coming up to him. Why he would do that made no sense but Kya stopped questioning his actions a long time ago. He’s her sweet lovable friend. She had been enjoying her time in Ba Sing Se but she had exported the Middle Ring to its limit and had been invited to the Upper Ring numerous times by Uncle Iroh so she could see it first hand. She had been to every park, every shop and all the poetry houses for women which was lovely but she had begun to grow restless. She needed to travel and explore the world again. Now she just needed to break the news to Parco. 

“Parco...We need to talk.” Kya said and he suddenly looked at her sadly.

“Are you breaking up with me?” He pushed out his bottom lip. "But think of our whole year together! Think of the children!"

“No, I just wanted to tell you I’ll be going on a trip soon and I don’t know long I’ll be gone.”

“Will you write? Will you bring back souvenirs? Can I go with you?”

“Yes, yes and no. I need to go alone. Ba Sing Se is nice and all but I need to see the world.”

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. I’m going to go where the wind takes me.” Kya says as Parco pulls her into a tight hug. She would miss him. Truly. He was a great friend and cared so much about her and her well being. Her sweet, loveable, Parco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for ripping out your hearts when it came to Iroh...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya runs into some familiar faces at a pit stop in Gaoling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'll try to update this fic a bit more but I write as I get idea's so when inspiration comes it comes.  
> No warnings or updates just good ol Kya adventures.

The first village Kya stopped in was Hongzhu since she promised herself, and the universe, it was her first stop outside of Ba Sing Se. Hongzhu was a small fishing village south of Ba Sing Se near the mouth of Chameleon Bay. Her Father told her stories of the bay and how himself and one of the previous Avatars Kyoshi both had adventures there. Though both were different since her Fathers due to a war and Kyoshi’s due to the daofei of the time. This area had remained inhibited both times and other villages dotted further up the river but this was the place on the map and Kya wasn’t about to go against the universe. She smiled as a few passing fishermen before stepping onto the sand. It crunched under her shoes before she took off her shoes and buried her toes into the warmth. She loved the beach but didn’t get to go to it often. They had gone on family trips when she was very young to Ember Island but she hadn’t been in years. She spent her time in the city helping her Mom or helping on the Island which was mostly rocky excluding a small beach with cool water. Salt filled her lungs as she took in a long breath. This was going to be the start of a beautiful adventure.

\---

“HELP, HELP!” A woman’s voice screams as Kya jolts awake from her nap on the beach. She wasn’t even sure when she started her nap but she instinctively ran toward the screaming. Running as fast as she could down the beach and onto the dock a woman was reaching toward the ocean.

“Ma’am are you okay?” Kya asked a bit out of breath.

“Please help! You seem like a Waterbender! My baby fell in and she can’t swim! I lost her!” Without a second though Kya leapt into the Water. She wasn’t even sure where a baby could be in the entirety of the Ocean but she didn’t care. Opening her eyes she searched the murky water kicking her legs around until she saw a form sinking toward the darkness. Bending the water behind she propelled herself toward the figure of a small girl, before wrapping her arms around her and rushing them toward the surface. As they breached she bent them both onto the dock. The girl couldn’t have been more than 4 years old. Her brown hair caked to her face and she was missing a shoe. The Mother reached for her daughter before seeing her condition and breaking down into tears. Kya pressed her hand to the girl's chest feeling for the inevitable water in her lungs before delicately pulling it from her mouth. A moment later the young girl coughed and sputtered before reaching toward her Mother.

“My baby!” The Mother shouted, pulling her daughter close and the crowd Kya hadn’t noticed had formed and began to cheer. “Please let me pay you.”

“No, no.”

“At least let me buy you a meal. You saved my daughter's life. May I ask your name.”

“Kya, Ma’am.”

“Kya. My name is Tova and this is my daughter Lamih.” Tova stood as she cradled her shivering daughter close.

“I’d like to take a further look at her if that’s okay. I’m also a healer.”

“You’ve already done so much for us. I don’t want to impose.”

“Tova, I love helping people. Especially children.”

Kya joined the family back in their small hut on the outskirts of town for tea while she did a full checkup on Lamih. The girl was in full health but a bit shaken. Only time would heal that. Tova shuffled in the kitchen for a moment before sitting two cups of tea down on the coffee table.

“Lamih, can you say ‘thank you’ to Kya?”

“‘hank you.” The girl said with a wide grin.

“Of course. Now be careful on the docks and always hold Mommy’s hand okay?” Kya said and the younger girl hugged her before running off.

“You’d make a wonderful Mother.” Lamih said, taking a drink of her tea.

“Oh, thank you but I think I’d be better as an Aunt.”

“You’ve got a knack for children. I can tell.”

The two women spent the next few hours chit chatting before Kya was on her way and back to her hostel for the night before departing. She didn’t stay in one place for very long but her next destination she knew would be interesting. Kyoshi Island.

\---

Kya awoke bright and early before she began her long trek across the Earth Kingdom and to Kyoshi Island. The only way to the Island was a boat that ran there and thankfully avoided an Unagi. But Kyoshi Island was on the southern coast while Kya currently was in the northeastern Earth Kingdom. Many small villages dotted the coast she would be following to avoid the Xishaan Mountains and the Si Wong Desert. No place worse for a Waterbender than in the desert. She spent the next few weeks staying in small villages or sleeping under the stars. The sounds of the night filled her with a sense of peace. Stars twinkled above her as she pointed out the constellations alone that her and her Uncle Sokka used to map together. Some of the constellations were named after old spirits or renowned past Avatar's. She wondered if her Father would get his own constellation named after him. He did after all save the entire world from a corrupt dictator bent on world domination. 

“That one is the Great Harvest Spirit.” Kya points toward the sky while talking to herself. “Mom and Dad told us that if we were good that the Great Harvest Spirit would leave us sweets under our pillow.” She laughed to herself. “Tenny was so upset when he found out it was our parents leaving the treats.” A wave of sadness laid in her chest a moment after the fond memory. That was before Tenzin showed signs of bending ability. That was before her Father grew distant from them.

Kya never told her Father how much it hurt her when he would take Tenzin on special bonding trips. They would be gone for weeks and sometimes even months visiting all the Air Temples and his favorite places. Kya and Bumi didn’t go on those trips excluding small family vacations to Ember Island but nothing extraordinary. When her Father wasn’t busy with Tenzin he was busy with the Council and being well, The Avatar. He tried and she knew he cared for her but deep down it hurt. She was part Air Nomad too but felt so disconnected from her culture. So disconnected yet so bonded to an entire part of herself. Letting out a long sigh she flipped over and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

\--- 1 Month Later ---

* * *

They say the streets of Gaoling were lined with gold. Well that’s what Kya heard anyways as she stepped through the large city gates. It had a bustling marketplace with ornately decorated buildings filled with merchants, barkers, and shoppers. Her eyes wandered over the offerings from each shop before stopping and grabbing at a bunch of silk which the shopkeeper pulled away from her.

“Excuse me Ma’am but this is high quality silk. I don’t need your hands on it.” The stuffy woman said dusting off the silk. Kya raised an eyebrow at her before rolling her eyes. “You young people don’t know how to appreciate good taste. Based on your wardrobe you couldn’t afford a silk of this quality.”

Kya was in her Watertribe dress. Yes it was thick and had fur accents but it was handmade by her Mother and was a one of a kind garment. She wore her wrap dress with pride since it was the only part of her lineage she could grasp onto. Kya was a Master Waterbender from the South and proud of it.

“Ma’am you’re mistaken but I wouldn’t want to buy silk from such a RUDE WOMAN anyways.” Kya waves a dismissive hand before walking away leaving the woman huffing. She hadn’t made it but 10 feet away from the booth before a girl ran up to her laughing.

“You should see her face!” The voice rang a bell and a moment later it hit her.

“Suyin?” Kya looked her in the bright green eyes before swooping her into a hug. “Look at how big you’ve gotten!”

“You’re squishing me!” Suyin kicked her feet before being sat down. “And I’m 9 now!”

“Where’s your Mom or Lin?” Kya looks around but Suyin appears to be alone.

“They’re both back in Republic City. Toph’s busy and Lin’s just a big ol grump.” Suyin crossed her arms and imitated Lin causing the older woman to laugh.

“That sounds about right. Are you here visiting your grandparents?”

“Why else would I be in this ritzy place?” Suyin gestures around at the green tile roofs and golden trim everywhere. “But why are you here?”

“I’m on an adventure. I’m traveling the world until I find myself.”

“Sounds fun! Can I come with you?”

“Oh, no. I’d love to have you but I think your Mother wouldn’t allow it.”

“Mom doesn’t care what I do. Really nobody cares what I do I mean I-”

“Suyin Beifong!” A stern man’s voice barks and they both jump. As they turn they see Suyin’s Grandfather Lao. She hadn't met him but remembered his face from the photos at the Beifong home in Republic City. “What are you doing bothering strangers?”

“Excuse me, sir, you may not remember be. I’m actually Aang and Katara’s daughter Kya.” Kya bowed.

“Oh, so first your Father tries to take my daughter and now his daughter is trying to take my granddaughter?”

“I-I, No I just was saying hello to Suyin.” Kya was shocked and confused before he let out a hearty laugh.

“That was my poor attempt at humor. I happened to be at your birth. You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman.”

“You saw my birth?”

“I did. You picked an interesting time to come into the world. Your Mother was visiting your Father before a council meeting and you decided it was time. You came rather quickly and right on the floor of the council chambers.”

“That sounds like something I would do.” Kya laughed.

“That’s the grossest story I’ve ever heard.” Suyin fake gagged before a hand slapped the back of her head. A moment later her Grandmother Poppy appears.

“Hello, darling, I was also at your birth.” She laughed. “But I agree with my husband you’ve grown into a beautiful young woman. Why don’t you come back to the estate for some tea?”

“I would be delighted!” Kya smiled before tossing a quick glance toward the rude shopkeeper whose jaw needed to be clearly picked up from the ground.

\---

Kya heard about the Beifong Estate and knew that they were rich but this seemed excessive. There was a large gate guarded by two stone faced men that opened to what looked like a full sized park with multiple footpaths, a lake and at the very back a large home. Women in the traditional Earth Kingdom guard bowed as they passed. Suyin skipped past her before twirling around. Her black hair spinning around her as she sang toward the heavens. To be so young. To be so ignorantly blissful toward the world. To be a Beifong. After a walk that was longer than anticipated two large wooden doors were opened and they stepped up into the home before removing their shoes.

“How long will you be in Gaoling?” Poppy asked.

“I’m not sure. I don’t have an exact date. I’ll be grabbing a ferry to Kyoshi Island when it comes back around.”

“That won’t be for another 2 weeks but our home is open to you. We wouldn’t want the daughter of the Avatar to stay in some filthy hotel.”

“I don’t want to impose.” Kya felt a bit uncomfortable that the only reason they were being so nice was because of her lineage.

“Nonsense. Your family did help save the world after all.” She laughed before gesturing to her to follow. “You can stay in the guest bedroom and you will be called for tea.” A moment later a woman with light hair and green eyes popped up next to her. “This is Shari. If you need anything just ask her.” The woman bows before opening the door to a room which was bigger than Kya had anticipated. She had to admit that staying in the Beifong Estate was going to be better than any hotel she could find, even in Gaoling.

She grabbed her bag that she hadn’t realized was so heavy until it left her back and sat it onto the ground. The bed was large and in the center of the room which had an attached washroom. Even her room on Air Temple Island didn’t have an attached washroom. Must be nice having Beifong money. Flopping down onto the surprisingly soft bed she drifted off for a well needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kya is Gaoling? What trouble do you think she can cause there? 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Thanks for reading!


End file.
